


Age Appropriate

by tokyosolstice



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosolstice/pseuds/tokyosolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru Hanyu is, au contraire, not always sure of himself, and not always in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yozakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakura/gifts).



> It's Golden Week in Japan and I'm a penniless, broke student who can only stay at home and work online. This is a by-product of being holed up in a tiny apartment while my roommate is away on her part-time job. Un-beta'ed.
> 
> Also posting because the English fandom needs more Yuzu/Kana. Japan ships them! We should follow suit. ;)

She was more beautiful than he'd ever remembered.

And Yuzuru was finding it even more difficult to control himself now.

He has seen her at her best and even at her worst, had practically grown up with her, somehow trained with her, knew just how her costumes work when she skates (he'd unfasten and fasten those clothes a few too many times, and recently he'd had to keep himself from tearing at those clothes and she'd only laugh at him), but now--

"Yu~zu!" She's waving at him and he waves back, throwing a big grin at her, and Yuzuru can't help but admire the way the kimono sleeves roll back a bit from her arms -- arms he'd seen on every other occasion -- and when she turns her back at him to walk forward, that elegant neck and that creamy patch of skin that the kimono collar reveals was just _too perfect_.

Yuzuru is a young boy, after all, and he wonders just why _now_ , of all occasions, does he have to start being so hyper-attentive to all of the littlest details, because he doesn't think his hakama would be enough to cover whatever unnecessary _thing_ would happen when he doesn't have a dance belt on.

Someone taps him on his shoulder, which startles him.

"There's really just _something_ about Chukyo girls," Daisuke intones, laughingly, before he meets the younger skater's gaze with his knowing one, "don't you think so?"

Daisuke gives him an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder before walking ahead of him and joining Mao and Kanako, who were walking ahead of them.

Yuzuru can't help but agree.

\---

Standing in front of the shrine together, in their formal kimono and hakama, somehow makes Yuzuru think of other, honestly-unimportant-now-but-probably-important-in-the-future-like-in-the-next-four-to-five-years things. Like how she would look like when she's 24 or 25, not in this blue, pretty and youthful kimono but in a long, white and elegant kimono, walking up to meet him as he waits for her at--

"Yuzu," he hears her whisper, soft and melodic, somewhat playful, and he remembers to pay attention to what they're supposed to do for their Coming of Age ceremony.

\---

When the media has dispelled, and the attention, all gone, he catches her near one of the plum blossom trees outside of the shrine, trying to put on one of the ornaments that came off from her hair.

"Here, let me," Yuzuru takes the ornament off from her hand slowly, gently, his hand on hers lingering longer than necessary. The powdery pink blush on her cheeks makes her look even more beautiful, and the way she emits a small 'oh' of surprise as he comes up behind her only served to make him want to get even closer.

"Thank you," she turns to him once he's affixed the studded blue chrysanthemum onto her hair, smiling that blinding, lovely smile that Alex, Denis and Javier have always told him about that he's apparently missing.

What they don't know of course, as he offers his arm for her to take, is that he isn't missing out on anything _at all_.

\---

"We're officially twenty years old now."

"Yes, I know."

"Shall we go for a drink?"

"I'm already drunk though."

Yuzuru glances at her perplexedly and she, in return, gives him an imitation of one of Nobu's _hengaos_ , before breaking into a fit of laughter.

\---

"We're twenty now."

"Yes, you've said that earlier."

"Yes I know, but I feel _legal_ now," he pulls her closer to his side, his hand on her hips firm and resolute.

The lift doors close just as another string of inebriated giggles escapes from her lips.

\---

"I feel strange."

He immediately turns to her then, concerned, only to find her under the comforter. "I knew it, I hurt you, didn't I?"

The lump in the comforter moves, and Yuzuru can't tell what she's doing.

He ducks into the comforter himself, and finds her looking up at him from under the comforter.

"Oh," her eyes flutter shut right when he gets in, and he has to keep himself from asking why she's closed her eyes. "I wasn't referring to that," she continues, her legs twisting as she curls up, an arm moving to cover her bare chest.

But Yuzuru notices where one of her hands are: flat against her belly.

"I _did_ hurt you, didn't I," he reaffirms, putting his own hand on top of the hand on her belly.

He sees her shake her head. "No you didn't," she opens her eyes a bit -- he draws his face closer, which effectively makes her close her eyes yet again -- and when he notices the smattering of red spots on her cheeks, he somewhat understands what she's trying to say.

Yuzuru presses his lips against hers lightly, one hand coming up to run his fingers through her hair. He wants to tell her that it'll be all right -- they've been through worse, and even more humiliating experiences like falling face flat on the ice in front of the world or popping jumps that mattered -- but like her, he's just as unsure of what they're doing, or of what's ahead of them.

She's his first, after all, just like how he's her first.

But Yuzuru knows they'll make it work.

"I wonder if I'll get pregnant if we do it again."

This takes him back to reality, and she's now openly staring at him.

"Huuuh," was all he could say, unable to properly process what he just heard.

She giggles again, lovely and infectious and Yuzuru knows she is possibly making fun of him. "Kan _aaaa_ ," he whines.

He gets a peck on his lips in return, and she shifts -- she's now got her forehead against his, her 1000-megawatt smile mellowing into a small grin. "We'll be fine, right?"

"You should be assuring me that, you're older."

"Only by a month!"

"Still older," he quips, and promptly gets a shove in return.

"Meanie."

Yuzuru reaches forward, his arm bridging the distance between their torsos while one of his legs curl around hers to pull her closer, savouring the warmth from their bodies and from the comforter as they huddle and cuddle under it. _We'll be fine_ , he thinks to himself, as Kanako tucks her head into the crook of his neck.

He'd like to think they will be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"... So we're doing it again?"

"Yuzuuu~!"

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzuru's birthday is on 7 December 1994 while Kanako's is on 7 November 1994. Exactly one month apart. They haven't turned 20 yet, so their Seijin Shiki would be in January next year.
> 
> Aaaand I still think Yuzuru and Kanako's winning-est colors are blue, while Daisuke and Mao's are red. Team Japan being champions at Junior/Senior Worlds 2010 is a testament to that.
> 
> (I'm just making things up though, maybe. Haha.)


End file.
